The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus that repeatedly updates the screen on which motion pictures such as animations using computer graphics are displayed, and more particularly to a drawing apparatus, a parallel drawing method, and a parallel drawing program which distribute sequential frame generation tasks to a plurality of drawing processors and make them generate frames in parallel.
On an apparatus that draws and displays one screen at a time, especially, on an apparatus that displays 3-D graphics animations, the display switching speed slows down as the amount of drawing data increases or as the resolution becomes higher and the number of pixels of a drawing object increases. Conventionally, several technologies have been used to solve this problem. For example, pipeline processing is performed, the screen is split into multiple areas, or parallel processing is performed with drawing data divided in order to increase the speed.
As described above, the problem with the conventional technology is that the display switching speed slows down as the amount of drawing data increases or as the resolution becomes higher and the number of pixels of a drawing object increases.
In addition, the conventional technologies for solving this problem, for example, by performing pipeline processing, by splitting the screen into multiple areas, or by performing parallel processing with drawing data divided have a problem that the processing steps are tightly coupled and therefore extensibility is limited.